


Forgetting About Him

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [20]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Will doesn't learn what he hoped to about Don Eppes.(Takes place during It Changes Everything.)





	Forgetting About Him

**Title:** Forgetting About Him **  
Characters:** Will **  
Rating:** NC-17, FRAO **  
Summary:** Will learns about Don Eppes. **  
Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author!  
 **Warnings: Slash, Self-love**  
 **A/N:**   This takes place during "It Changes Everything" and is for [semaniac99](http://semaniac99.livejournal.com/) whorequested it ages ago. 

**Forgetting About Him--** ****

_Girlfriends,_ Will thought bitterly.Don Eppes had nothing but girlfriends.And lots of them, too. __

When Will had started his investigation of the compelling Special Agent Eppes, he’d hoped to find out he was gay, or at least bi-curious.Some of Will’s gay friends claimed they could pick a gay guy from a crowd – ‘gaydar’ it was called.Will had hoped, quite desperately, that his own instincts wouldn’t lead him astray, but they had.He was completely infatuated with the straightest Fed in LA.

Will sighed at the irony and took another swig from his bottle of beer.He stretched out on his back on his bed and stared at the ceiling.Why did he think it would be otherwise?He hadn’t fallen in love with the right man since … well, ever.

And Don wasn’t just straight, he was a complete ladies’ man.He seemed to sleep with anything in a skirt, had run through at least a dozen women in the Bureau and other agencies.Rumor connected him with even more.Will knew that he shouldn’t listen to the voracious Fed rumor mill, but there had to be some truth to it.The latest rumor was that Don was nailing his second-in-command, Megan Reeves.That was totally unprofessional and could lead to-- _Eh, who am I kidding?_ He would have been overjoyed to find out that Don was nailing David Sinclair or Colby Granger, even if it was unprofessional.

No, he was just going to have to forget Don Eppes, wipe him out of his mind, find a new obsession.Forget those dark, intense eyes, the way he used a gun like an extension of his will, hands like an artist, body toned and responsive …

_Dammit,_ Will groaned.He’d been in Don’s company for all of an hour, and quite distant from him as well, but he couldn’t stop thinking about him.He wanted to talk to him, run his fingers through that thick, spiky hair, nibble that neck, stroke those strong arms.

It was just a crime against the universe that Don’s delicious ass hadn’t been appreciated the way it should.Will imagined introducing Don to the true joys of the male body, opening up that tight, virgin asshole, stimulating his prostate for the first time and watching pleasure jolt through his body.

Will whimpered with the image and set his beer bottle on the nightstand. Tomorrow, he’d forget about Don.Right now, his cock was throbbing and his treacherous brain was conjuring up more and more explicit images of a man he couldn’t have.Will unzipped his fly and shoved his jeans and underwear down his hips.He rubbed his cock lightly and it jumped under his touch.

What if … What if they were captured together and the bad guys made them fuck?Will would take it so slow, make it feel so good that Don would beg him for more.They’d fuck in their prison cell, in the dark, groans muffled by blankets, tongues cleaning up any evidence of their activities.

Moaning under his breath, Will took a firm grip on his cock and began stroking it.The images came hot and fast … Don on his knees, his lovely lips wrapped around Will’s cock … Don strapped to a table while Will caressed his bare skin with a whip … Don spreading Will’s ass cheeks and sliding his tongue between … Will mouthing Don’s balls as he finger-fucked Don’s tight hole … Don standing over Will, his gun drawn, commanding Will to suck his brains out his cock … Don touching Will’s cheek, his warm, intense voice saying, “I love you, Will.”

And with that last, most impossible of fantasies, Will fell over the edge, pumping his orgasm out to the rhythm of Don’s name.

 


End file.
